Banzai
Banzai on uroshyeena Leijonakuningas-elokuvassa. Hän oli Shenzin ja Edin kanssa yksi Scarin hyeena-apureista. Esiintymiset Elokuvat Leijonakuningas : Banzai nähdään ensimmäisen kerran, kun hän, Shenzi ja Ed jahtaavat Elefanttien hautausmaalla Simbaa, Nalaa ja Zazua. He saavat Zazun kiinni, mutta Zazu pääsee hakemaan Mufasan, ennen kuin he ehtivät koskea pentuihin. Mufasa ajaa hyeenat pois. : Samana yönä Banzai nähdään ystäviensä kanssa, valittaen haavoistaan, jotka sai Mufasalta. Ed nauraa hänelle ja Banzai raivostuu. He taistelevat, kunnes Shenzi käskee heidän lopettaa. Pian Scar ilmestyy paikalle ja hän kertoo hyeenoille vallankaappausaikeistaan. : Seuraavana päivänä Banzai, Shenzi ja Ed ajavat gnut kanjoniin, jossa Simba on. Siinä rytäkässä Mufasa kuolee ja Scar käskee hyeenoiden tappaa Simba. Simba pääsee kuitenkin pakoon, mutta hyeenat väittävät Scarille tappaneensa pennun. Scarista tulee uusi kuningas. : Vuodet kuluvat. Banzai, Ed ja Shenzi tulevat valittamaan Scarille nälkäänsä. Scaria ei kiinnosta vaan käskee heidän häipyä. : Pian tämän jälkeen Simba palaa takaisin Jylhämaahan, nyt nuorena aikuisena. Scar syyttää hyeenoja kaikesta. Tämä saa hyeenat raivostumaan ja he tappavat Scarin. Leijonakuningas 2 - Jylhäkallion ylpeys : Hyeenat eivät esiinny elokuvassa, mutta Nuka mainitsee niiden lähteneen pois hautausmaalta. Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata : Banzai, Ed ja Shenzi hiipivät Timonin taakse, kun tämä laulaa vahtivuorollaan. Laulun loputtua hyeenat taputtavat sarkastisesti. Sitten he alkavat jahtaamaan mangusteja. Banzai saa melkein Max-sedän kiinni, mutta hänen onnistuu lopulta paeta. : Jylhäkallion taistelussa Timon, Pumba, Timonin äiti ja Max-setä taistelevat hyeenoja vastaan ja voittavat, kun Timon kaivaa loppuun äitinsä ja setänsä aloittaman tunnelin, johon hyeenat putoavat. TV-sarjat Timon ja Pumba Mikin klubi Kirjallisuus The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers : Kolme hyeenaa nähdään ensin metsästämässä yhdessä, kohteenaan Rafiki. Ahadi kuitenkin tulee paikalle ja käskee hyeenat pois. Vastahakoisesti he lähtevät. : Pilalle menneen metsästyksen jälkeen he piileskelevät kauempana Jylhäkalliosta, ja valittavat Ahadista. : Myöhemmin he tapaavat salaa Takan kanssa, ja tämä varoittaa hyeenoita, että hänen isänsä etsii heitä. Banzai ehdottaa, että he muuttaisivat lumisille vuorille, mutta Shenzi ja Ed hiljentävät hänet. He alkavat keskustella Takan ottamisesta jäseneksi ryhmään. Taka väittää, että hyeenat olivat anelleet häntä liittymään heihin, mutta Banzai ja Shenzi ovat eri mieltä. Kuitenkin Takan paljastaessa kyntensä hyeenoja mulkoillen, he nopeasti syövät sanansa. : Hetken päästä hyeenat huomauttavat, että Ahadi suosii aina Mufasaa nuoremman poikansa ylitse. He ehdottavat, että Takan pitäisi saada Mufasa vaikeuksiin isänsä kanssa, jotta tämä näyttäisi huonolta perijältä kuningaskunnan edessä. Taka innostuu ideasta ja lähtee toteuttamaan sitä. Ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin lupaa palkita hyeenat avusta. Friends in Need : Banzai ja hänen ystävänsä nähdään nuorina kiusaamassa Zazua, kunnes Mufasa ajaa heidät pois. The Kingdom Keepers The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series One Good Turn : Banzai ja hänen ystävänsä yrittävät syödä Timonin, mutta Simba ajaa heidät pois. Hunt for Help : Scar käskee kolmen hyeenan vartioida Jylhämaan rajoja, ja estää siten Nalaa hakemasta apua. Rafiki haluaa auttaa leijonanaarasta pakenemaan, joten hän käskee paviaaneiden heittää hyeenoiden päälle hedelmiä ja elefantteja ajamaan heidät pois, antaen Nalalle turvallisen reitin ulos kuningaskunnasta. Sarjakuvat A Great Team Good Advice is Hard to Find Greedy is as Greedy Does Monkey Magic Simba and the Snake The Disguised Zebra The Talking Tree This Chore's a Bore Musikaalit Leijonakuningas Videopelit The Lion King (videopeli) The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Kingdom Hearts II Ulkonäkö Pentuna Banzai on näytetty olevan pieni kooltaan. Hänen turkkinsa on ruskea. Rinta on vaaleanharmaa ja korvat ja tassut mustat. Korvien sisäpuolet ovat tummemman ruskeat, kuten myös selän täplät. Nenä, harja ja kulmakarvat ovat mustat. Aikuisena turkki on savunharmaa. Vatsapuoli on vaaleanharmaa. Silmät ovat keltaiset. Kulmakarvat kasvavat tuuheammiksi iän myötä. Luonteenpirteet Banzai on hyvin humoristinen, mutta vihaisena aggressiivinen. Hän noudattaa muiden käskyjä, (yleensä Shenzin tai Scarin), eikä halua ottaa itse vastuuta. Hän onkin toisinaan pelkurimainen. Kuvia Side-profile_Banzai.png|Banzain koko keho. hyenas3.png|Banzai, Shenzi ja Ed ahdistelevat Simbaa, Nalaa ja Zazua. banzai and shenzi.png|Banzai auttaa karkottamaan Simban Jylhämaasta. Aggressive_Banzai.png|Vihainen Banzai. Banzai_catch_Max.png|Banzai, Shenzi ja Ed jahtaavat Max-setää Happy_Banzai.png|Iloinen Banzai. TaleBanzai.png|Banzai nuorempana. Hyenas_in_comics.png|Hyeenakolmikko Greedy is as Greedy Does -sarjakuvassa. Ääninäyttelijät *'Leijonakuningas' - (elokuva) - (1994) - Cheech Marin (puhe ja laulu, alkuperäinen), Antti Pääkkönen (suomenkielinen) *'Timon ja Pumba' - (TV-sarja) - (1995-1999) - Rob Paulsen (alkuperäinen), Antti Pääkkönen (suomenkielinen) *'Leijonakuningas' - (musikaali) - (1997) - Stanley Wayne Mathis *'Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata' - (elokuva) - (2004) - Cheech Marin (alkuperäinen), Antti Pääkkönen (suomenkielinen) *'Kingdom Hearts II' - (videopeli) - (2005) - Cheech Marin (alkuperäinen) *'Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom' - (peli) - (2012) - Cheech Marin (alkuperäinen) Trivia *Sarafina tappoi Banzain isän. *Banzain oli aluksi tarkoitus esiintyä Leijonakuningas 2 - Jylhäkallion ylpeydessä. *Alun perin Banzain oli tarkoitus olla villikoira. *Nathan Lane ja Ernie Sabella hakivat alun perin hyeenoiden ääniä, mutta heistä tulikin Timonin ja Pumban ääninäyttelijöitä. Perhe ja suku Isä: :Nimetön hyeena Ystävät: :Shenzi :Ed Lainaukset Videot thumb|center|335 px|Hyeenat jahtaavat Simbaa, Nalaa ja Zazua. Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Urokset Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Eläimet Luokka:Hyeenat Luokka:Leijonakuningas-hahmot Luokka:Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata-hahmot